


A Great Night in Colorado

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Kinktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Kinktober Day 5Flip and Dani have little fun at home.





	A Great Night in Colorado

Flip groaned to himself as climbed the stairs to the master bedroom. To say he was tired after work was the understatement of the month: he was absolutely exhausted. His most recent case had reached a dead end and he (as well as all the guys in the department) was frustrated to no end. He was glad it was the weekend.

He entered the bedroom and smiled to himself at the sight of his beautiful wife Dani asleep on the bed. He kissed her temple before carefully sitting down on the edge of his side of the bed to take his boots off.

Dani stirred and rolled over, wrapping her arms around Flip’s waist as she snuggled against his wide back. “Hey, _bebé_,” she sleepily said. “How was your day?”

“Better now that I’m home, _gindele_,” he replied as he rubbed her arm.

Dani just smiled. She sat up and kissed Flip on the lips.

Flip returned the kiss, melting into her soft, lush lips. He twisted around so that he was facing Dani; she pulled his flannel shirt off as they deepened the kiss. Flip gathered the hem of Dani’s pajamas and slipped the fabric over her shoulders. He gently palmed her small, pert, breasts, the tender nipple quickly rising to attention.

She moaned as she pulled Flip’s white undershirt over his head. She straddled his hips and undid his pants, reaching into his briefs to stroke his organ. It was Flip’s turn to moan, Dani’s delicate touch sending shivers up his spine.

“Fuck, babydoll,” he murmured into her lips, “I love it when you do that.”

Dani crinkled her nose as she smiled, her fingers continuing to caress Flip’s growing erection.

Flip lowered his hands to her slender hips, his large finger tips gracing her panties. He slipped them into the garments and pushed them over her hips, tossing them to the floor. He lay back on the bed, pulled Dani with him. He reached up and ran a finger up her folds.

Dani let out a tiny gasp as Flip’s finger graced her clit; the tiny buy pulsed from his touch. She involuntarily bucked her hips towards his hand. She shifted her position so that her lower body was next to Flip’s head. He lifted his hips as she pulled his jeans and underwear completely off. She took her rigid erection in her hand and pumped it a few time before softly kissed the tip. She put it in her mouth.

Flip hitched his breath at the sensation. Dani definitely knew all his kinks and turn-ons.

Dani adjusted herself so that her slender body was on top of Flip’s larger one, her legs draped on either side of his head. He held onto her hips with one hand while the other caressed her pussy lips. He spread her fold and slowly ran his tongue up them, her sweet juices leaking onto his tongue.

While Dani deep throated Flip’s massive shaft, he turned his attention to the tiny bud at the top of her opening. He alternated between licking and sucking it, making it soon double in size.

She started to subconsciously grind her hips into his lips while he quickened the pace of his licks, not once breaking her own movements on his throbbing erection. She ran her tongue up and down the entire length of his cock, every so often scraping her teeth over the skin. She reached down and cupped his balls, massaging them.

Soon, Flip felt his dick start to twitch, his orgasm imminent. He just focused on giving Dani some of the best oral sex she’s ever had. As much as he loved it when she sucked him off, he was not above returning the favor, so to speak. He knew how to treat his wife.

Dani soon felt her pussy lips twitch. She knew she would soon come and come hard yet she continued to give her husband a blowjob, never breaking her pace.

Before long, Dani orgasmed one of the most intense orgasms she’d ever had in a long time. She threw her head back as she let out a blissful wailed her folds convulsing in Flip’s mouth.

She quickly regained herself and pumped Flip’s cock. It soon twitched in her hands, semen erupting from the tip. Some of it splattered onto her cheek.

She rolled over and Flip got his undershirt, wiping away the drops of cum on her face. He pulled her into his arms, stroking her head as they both came down from their mutual orgasm highs.

“Damn _ketsele_, you sure give the best head I think I’ve ever had,” he mused as he stared at the ceiling.

Dani didn’t respond.

He looked over to her fast asleep against his chest. Flip just smiled and pulled the covers over them, soon falling asleep as well. He couldn’t wait to spend tomorrow with the love of his life.


End file.
